


the pleasure of punishment

by darkmagics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom Tom Riddle, F/M, Hate Sex, Possessive Tom Riddle, Punishment, Roleplay, Room of Requirement, Sexual Roleplay, Submission, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagics/pseuds/darkmagics
Summary: The Slytherin Prefect Tom Riddle caught you sneaking after curfew.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 279





	the pleasure of punishment

The door to the Room of Requirement disappeared slowly behind you with the sound of the brick wall merging. It was late at night and Hogwarts was silent, as most of the students were already in bed.

Not you, though.

It would also appear that you were not alone. A shadow was following you, doubled footsteps in the corridors and the steady breathing of someone behind you.

"Hello, Riddle," you said smoothly, turning around to face the Slytherin Prefect, who already had a sly smirk on his lips. "Stalking me, are you?"

Riddle's smirk only widened at your words. He slowly approached you, the heels of his shoes clicking on the floor echoed in the Room of Requirement. "As a prefect, it _is_ my duty to make sure students aren't wandering around after curfew."

He looked down at you, smirk never fading and voice lowering, "It seems that you are in need of a punishment."

You chuckled softly and licked your lips, the action causing Riddle's gaze to flicker down to your lips so briefly.

"Really?" you questioned incredulously. "You? Punish me? You can't even beat me in a duel, Riddle."

His lips tightened and his smirk faltered slightly, obviously offended at your insult. Though, the smug look was back on his face once again. "My, you should really watch your mouth, L/N. Careful with what you're saying."

"Oh?" you raised an eyebrow. "What're you gonna do about it? Hm?"

He sighed softly, before leaning towards you, and you did not back away. He was now standing very close to you and you had this irresistible urge to lick your lips once again. This proximity of you and him was giving you thoughts...

You licked your lips once again.

Something in Riddle snapped, as he crashed his lips against yours and his hands found their way to your hips, gripping them tightly which caused you to gasp against his lips.

Riddle pressed his hips against yours, slowly rubbing himself against you and you groaned at the action, hands coming up to grip his shoulder and neck.

He started to take a few steps, making you step back until you fell on your back, on something soft. Apparently, a bed had appeared while you both were busy making out and grinding against each other. How convenient.

Riddle pulled away from your lips, leaving you panting and he moved down to your neck, biting and sucking on your skin. Your hand sneaked its way to his hair, but Riddle grabbed both of your hands and pressed them on both sides of your head.

"Don't forget, darling," he murmured on your skin, making you shiver. "This is a punishment."

He pulled away from you, sitting up. "Keep your hands there," he ordered. You were clouded in lust, so you could only follow his order as he loosened his tie.

Riddle took both of your hands and placed them above your head, tying both of them together. "Move them away from there, and you wouldn't want to know what would happen," he threatened, voice deep and husky.

You could only bit your lip and nodded, all while attempting to rub your thighs together. Riddle took notice of your action and grabbed both of your thighs, spreading them apart and pulling you closer.

You whined desperately as you tried to rub yourself against him. Riddle cocked his head and smirked, "Where did that smart mouth go?"

Your cheeks flushed and you glared at him. "Fuck you."

He raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't say that." He lowered himself and put his hand around your throat, "Now, beg."

You furrowed your eyebrows, "Never."

He pulled away slightly, his grip on your throat tightening, slightly blocking your breathing. "I could leave you here. I could tie you up, naked and you would watch as I get myself off, while you get nothing. Do you want that?"

If anything, your glare only deepened. Riddle's grip tightened again and you automatically moaned.

Oh, God. Tom Riddle was choking you and you were enjoying it.

"Do you want that?"

You rasped, "No... no..."

"Then, beg. Beg for me to kiss you. Beg for me."

Your cheeks warmed up and you tilted your face to the side, looking away but you were forced to look at him when he forcefully turned your face towards him.

"Please..."

Riddle smirked, "What was that?"

" _Fuck,_ please," you said forcefully. "Kiss me."

It was acceptable, it seemed, because Riddle's lips were once against pressed against yours. It was slower and softer than earlier, but only for a brief moment before he was kissing you roughly like before. The kind of kiss that left you breathless.

His tongue smoothly slipped into your mouth, like he'd done this thousands of times before. You had to admit, Riddle _was_ a good kisser and you were enjoying this. Though, you would never say that out loud to Riddle.

Riddle's hand were unbuttoning your white shirt, all the way until the end, revealing your chest to the cold air. He pulled away from your lips, trailing his kisses down to your neck and collarbones.

You couldn't help but to let out soft sighs and moans when he sucked at the right spots and you could swear you heard him chuckle when you moaned a little loud.

You heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled and the zipper of his pants being unzipped. Those sounds were enough to make you whine. Then, you felt his warm hand pushing your skirt up before he softly rubbed your clit through the fabric of your underwear.

You mewled. Your hands were itching to touch the man above you, but you were afraid he might actually leave you. You couldn't had him do that, not when everything felt so good at the moment.

"Riddle... come _on..._ " you urged him, sighing loudly.

Riddle didn't answer, but instead only stared at you with a raised eyebrow expectantly.

"...Please."

He smirked and praised, "That's a good girl." You glared at him at the praise as he positioned himself in front of you, his hand slowly stroking his hardened cock.

You bit your lip at the sight and sighed when he moved your underwear aside to reveal your hole to him. You whimpered and closed your eyes in pleasure when Riddle slowly pushed his cock in, letting out a low groan of his own that sounded like music to your ears.

"So good... so _tight_..." he murmured as he started moving his hips so slowly. "Tell me... do you think anyone else would make you feel this good?"

You couldn't even form a word, so you only shook your head quickly.

"Good. There should not be anyone else, you understand? There should only be me, doing this... fucking you... giving you pleasure. Remember that," Riddle said, and his voice itself was enough to make you more wet than before.

He bucked his hips harshly, a low groan escaping his mouth as he fixed his gaze on you, no doubt watching your reaction to his action.

Your lips parted, letting out a silent moan and your back arched. Riddle's thrusts fell into a steady rhythm, rough yet steady and the sound of skins slapping was gradually becoming more visible.

Riddle lowered himself to capture your mouth in a hungry kiss, in which you wasted no time to respond to. He would occasionally groan against your mouth and it was oddly making you want to pleasure him.

His hips slowed down then, moving himself in and out of you slowly, making you feel every inch of him thoroughly.

Then, you did a mistake.

Your arms, despite your wrists still being bounded, looped themselves around Riddle's neck in which he reacted instantly. He gripped your wrist and placed both of your hands up again, pulling away both from the kiss and his cock out of you.

You whined at the loss of him inside you. He was... big, and you loved the feeling of him.

" _What_ , did I say?"

" _No_! No, please, I'm sorry, I need you!"

Oh, it was embarrassing, but you were so close...

His hand gripped your chin tightly. You could hear his breathing; he was slightly panting. "Then you should have listened to a simple instruction."

His eyebrows were furrowed and those dark brown eyes were boring into your eyes fiercely.

Perhaps, a little flattery wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sorry..." you said, sounding genuinely regretful. "I wasn't—I wasn't thinking. It felt really good, you felt—Please, I need you! I'll be a _good girl_."

Riddle bit his lip, looking like he was contemplating your words. His grip on your chin soothed, and soon his thumb was caressing your chin softly.

"Turn around."

As soon as he released his grip, you instantly followed his order, not wanting to make him change his mind. You got on your hands and knees, all ready for him.

He hummed in appreciation. "Yes, look at you. What a good girl."

Riddle hooked his fingers on the waistband of your underwear, pulling it down, very slowly and you were sure he was doing it on purpose. Soon, after your underwear was discarded, he spread your cheeks and you clenched purposefully, soon feeling satisfied at your small action when Riddle let out a sigh.

You then felt the tip of his cock on your entrance, before he fully pushed himself inside you. You feel it then, how big he was, his hands gripping your hips and the fabric of his trousers meeting the back of your thighs.

You let out an embarrassingly loud, and long moan, as your eyes shut in pleasure. "Oh, yes..." you said breathlessly. You pushed your hips back desperately and Riddle moaned in satisfaction.

Then, Riddle fastened in hips, intending to finish what he had started earlier, to _actually_ finish it this time. His grips on you became tighter and soon, his thrusts became more sloppy as he focused more on his pace. His stuttered breaths became more audible, moans and groans instead of low sighs.

Riddle bent down behind you, his hands on both your sides holding himself up. He was planting soft kisses on your shoulder and neck, and to feel his warm, clothed chest pressed on your back pushed you closer to coming.

With your eyes closed, all you could focus on was the sounds. The sound of the skin slapping and especially, Riddle's voice. His lips were very close to your eyes, and it was satisfying to hear his swears followed by his attractive moans.

You could feel that you were _so_ close to coming and finally - you came. Your lips parted and you let out a lewd whine as your body tensed. Riddle did too, not long after you, letting out a particularly loud groan on your shoulder. His hips eventually slowed down, and stopped. He was panting as he laid his head on the back of yours, his hot breaths on your neck.

Tom then pulled out, and from behind you you could hear him fixing his trousers. Tired, your knees slowly gave in and you lied down comfortably on your stomach. The bed then shifted, and you felt your lover's hand untying his tie around your wrists, before his warm hands soothingly caressed the place where his tie had recently been looped around.

You felt his hand on your shoulder, turning you gently so you were lying on your back. You opened your eyes and Tom was already looking down at you with a small smile on his lips.

He looked adorable, with his hair tousled. You couldn't help but to reach out and mess up his curls some more, causing him to widen his smile. You then sat up and after a few movements, you were sitting on his lap.

"You alright, darling?" he questioned with his hoarse voice.

"Just fine," you murmured, taking his tie from his hands and looping it around his neck. "You, handsome?"

"Just fine," he whispered, licking his lips. "I have always wanted to fuck you in that uniform."

You chuckled and wrapped your hands around his neck, ignoring his still loose tie. "Sleep here tonight?"

"Absolutely," he replied, without missing a beat. He had his arms around your waist before pulling you in to a loving kiss, your last kiss for the night before both of you went to bed, sleeping in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> "What?" Tom grumbled, his sleepy eyes glaring at you. You returned the glare and scoffed, "Don't _what_ me. We overslept, you idiot."


End file.
